


Yes, Dear

by Aspidities, RaeDMagdon



Series: Happy Accidents [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Omega Clarke, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, You Have Been Warned, seriously so much pregnancy kink you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: With Clarke now happily pregnant, and her mate to boot, Lexa has a lot of duties that need fulfilling, and she tackles her responsibility with aplomb.....and plenty of pleasure.





	Yes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s Asp and Rae again, back at you with another absurdly kinky piece of filthy-fluffy nonsense. This is the sequel to Happy Accidents, which you don’t need to have read to understand this, since it’s all smut one shots, but this is a modern AU in which Lexa and Clarke have gone from friends to mates. 
> 
> Clarke being super pregnant was requested by a lot of you slutty, slutty vixens and we aim to please. So does Lexa. 
> 
> WARNING: ALL OF THE PREGNANT KINK, AND LACTATION KINK, AND DIRTY TALK. ALL OF IT. Happy, consensual, kinky couple here, havin babies and makin love. Move on if this offends.

_ “I’m going to kill you.” _

Clarke muttered the words through her teeth, but her smile never faltered as she waved at Octavia and Lincoln’s departing backs. As soon as the pair left the store, however, she rounded on her mate. 

“What?” Lexa feigned innocence, attempting to lean against a large stuffed giraffe. Its knees wobbled threateningly, and the alpha had to straighten somewhat abruptly. Her recovery was swift, however, as was her cocky smile. “I was appropriate! Lincoln laughed.”

“We talked about this,” Clarke hissed, eyeing a nosy-looking grandma type who was peering around a stack of diaper caddies. “Discussing the sensitivity of my nipples during pregnancy is _not_ _appropriate.”_

“I had legitimate questions about—hey!” Lexa managed to dodge the small stuffed pink bear Clarke lobbed at her, much to Clarke’s disappointment. “ _ Legitimate questions _ about omega sexual health during pregnancy and—”

“Oh, I  _ am _ going to kill you.” Rather than search for another missile, Clarke rubbed the small of her back, stretching her aching muscles. “Just as soon as I get this parade of tiny Yous out of me, I’m going to quietly have you murdered and claim your life insurance benefits.”

“So you’ve said several times.” Still, Lexa hurried to Clarke’s side without hesitation, offering a conciliatory back rub as she guided Clarke into an overpriced rocking chair.

Clarke sat down with a groan, cradling the beach-ball swell of her belly in one hand, and lolled her head forward for more of Lexa’s deft touch. She closed her eyes, allowing her shoulders to sag as Lexa worked her magic. “Okay, fine. You’ll be kept alive as long as you keep doing that.”

At six months, carrying the twins had already become a chore — and there were still three months to go. Horrendously, her mother had also made discomfiting noises during her last check-up, indicating there could be  _ more _ pups in there. It was all to do with Lexa and her extremely motivated sperm, apparently, so Clarke felt she was entitled to a few jibes, as well as all the back and foot rubs her mate could dispense.

Thankfully, Lexa never complained about this arrangement. She did, however, feel exceptionally smug about her very visible potency, and Clarke didn’t have it in her to protest anymore. Not with her ankles this swollen and her back this stiff.

“Cut me a little slack, babe,” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s ear, rubbing along her shoulders. “I can’t help it. I’m so proud to have you, and with the pups on the way...”

“A fact which you’ve made abundantly clear to our friends,” Clarke fired back, but it was half-hearted. Lexa’s thumb had just found a painful knot behind her shoulder blade. “Mmmm. Don’t stop.”

“That’s what you said last night,” Lexa smoothly replied. Ignoring Clarke’s raised eyebrow, she pointed to a bassinet. “That’s a nice gender-neutral shade, don’t you think? Sort of olive green?”

Clarke followed her finger, assessing. “Nope,” she declared, with finality. “It’s a baby poop color. How would we know if it was covered in poop?”

“You can’t assume  _ everything—“ _

“Do you remember Aden’s terrible twos? Everything. E-ver-y-thing, Lex.” She enunciated each word to drive the memory home, and Lexa winced in sympathy for her sister (and sister-in-law). “Besides,” Clarke continued, “pink can be gender neutral. I’ll happily put a boy in a pink bassinet.” She pointed at a second option. “Or maybe that purple one. I like the squishy sides.”

“Squishy sides it is.” Lexa released Clarke’s shoulders and selected two large boxes, adding them to the dangerously-teetering pile on their cart while Clarke summoned the strength to rise from the chair. It was something of a struggle, considering how comfortable it was… or maybe how tired she was.

“Did we get the baby bath set yet?”

“We have three tubs already,” Clarke protested. “My mom keeps handing them off. She thinks the pups will multiply in water, like a Mogwai.”

“She’s just trying to help. You can never have too many.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. She almost  _ wished _ her mother and Lexa didn’t get along, at this rate. The two had formed a close bond in recent weeks, and she had caught them gossiping over lactation and Lamaze classes. Clarke didn’t yet have the heart to tell Lexa that she planned to give birth in a hospital, not a hot tub, and with as many drugs as the doctors would pump into her, but she did appreciate her mate’s devotion to natural childbirth. She just didn’t think she shared that same devotion. 

“ _ Anyway _ , back to my earlier point,” Lexa peered around the leaning tower of baby products in their cart. “I’ll stop talking about how much you like your nipples played with... _ if _ you stop begging for them to be played with every five seconds.”

Clarke’s mouth gaped for several seconds. “You...you…” she sputtered. “I can’t  _ believe _ —”

Quick as a flash, Lexa circled the cart, took a brief, furtive look around to ensure they were still in the deserted part of the store, and raced her hands up her mate’s maternity blouse, filling her palm with Clarke’s sensitive breasts before the omega could blink, let alone raise a hand to stop her. Clarke nearly yelped in surprise, and the whimper that squeezed out from between her lips was highly involuntary. She relaxed against her mate, the fire inside her vanishing like a candle being blown out.

“That’s...that’s just unfair,” she commented quietly.

Lexa pressed a kiss to the hollow of Clarke’s throat, nuzzling the mark that rested over her pounding pulse point. “Now you know how I feel all the time. It’s unfair that you look so beautiful.”

Clarke wanted to be annoyed, but the heat of Lexa’s breath on her neck and the firm, yet gentle hands kneading her breasts made it impossible. She melted further into the alpha’s embrace, lashes fluttering as the warmth of arousal unfurled in her belly. It was a familiar sensation, but that didn’t mean she had any chance of tamping it down. At this rate, she’d be lucky if the two of them got home first…  
“Let’s check out,” she rasped, her voice a full octave lower than before. “We’ll come back for the rest of the stuff on our list later.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lexa teased, tweaking one of Clarke’s nipples through the fabric of her bra. “I know you hate shopping.”  
  
A pleasurable jolt shot through the sensitive bud, causing Clarke to shudder. It really wasn’t fair of Lexa to tease her like this, but she had to admit, if Lexa stopped teasing her, she would be seriously disappointed. The proof of that fact had already stained her panties, which would definitely need to be thrown in the wash… after she and Lexa took care of other, more urgent needs.  
  
“Shut up and take me home,” Clarke growled. She turned in Lexa’s arms, stealing a short, hard kiss before backing away. The dazed look on Lexa’s face told her she’d gotten some of her own back — not enough, but it would have to do until they were alone. Lexa wasn’t the only one with tricks up her sleeve.

* * *   
Leaving the store was an exercise in frustration. Although Lexa had started the teasing, Clarke seemed determined to finish it: which meant the omega’s hand remained glued to her ass during the check-out process. If the cashier noticed, she didn’t say anything, although she did coo over Clarke’s belly and ask how far along they were.   
  
“Six months,” Clarke answered with an indulgent sigh, but Lexa could tell her mate’s mind was elsewhere. At home in their bed, probably, or possibly the living room and kitchen. Maybe even the bath…   
  
A flush crawled across Lexa’s face as she considered the possibilities. There was definitely something appealing about the idea of making love to Clarke in a bubble bath, where her breasts would be soft and slippery, and the warm water would run in rivulets over her glistening golden skin. Clarke did have a noticeable glow about her these days, which made her look more beautiful than ever.   
  
That glow taunted Lexa as the two of them exited the store. She pushed the cart dutifully across the parking lot, but that left her open and exposed to Clarke’s wiles. She almost tripped over her own feet when Clarke rubbed up against her, ostensibly to get away from a car waiting to drive over the crosswalk.   
  
“I know you’re eager, but you don’t have to run me down,” Lexa laughed as they arrived at the car. She popped the trunk, forestalling Clarke’s attempts to help with their bags. “Only the light things, please. You can lift anything you want again four months from now.”   
  
Clarke huffed in annoyance, but obeyed the request, restricting herself to the smaller bags of toys and baby clothes before buckling into the front seat. Lexa hurried to the driver’s side, but felt she’d made a mistake as soon as she shut the door. The enclosed space amplified Clarke’s omega-scent, which was undeniably seductive.   
  
Of course, Clarke noticed. “Need me to crack a window?” she asked with a knowing smirk.   
  
Lexa shook her head and switched on the air. Her clit rubbed against her underwear, straining to shift, but it wasn’t an entirely uncomfortable sensation. Besides, the scent trick worked two ways. If she kept the windows up, that meant Clarke would smell her, too.   
  
“All buckled?” Lexa asked, even though she could see Clarke was. She reached across the gap between their seats, running an affectionate hand over Clarke’s belly.   
  
Clarke nodded, placing her hand over Lexa’s for a brief squeeze. “Let’s go. But no speeding, leadfoot.” After a second of consideration, she narrowed her eyes. “And no insulting of other drivers’ mothers and their potential sexual habits.”

Lexa felt this was, perhaps, too much to ask, given the proclivities of her fellow motorists to neglect their turn signals and brakes, but she bit back a retort. She needed to get them home, and  _ soon _ , or her mate’s alluring scent would force her into an embarrassingly early climax. Clarke never minded when that happened — if anything, her mate seemed to be driven wild by the lack of restraint — but it wounded Lexa’s alpha pride all the same, and, with pups on the way, pups  _ she _ had sired, no less, she wasn’t willing to give up an inch of pride. Not lately, anyway. She allowed herself a single squeeze of Clarke’s thigh, then returned her hand to the wheel, resolving to get them home as quickly and safely as possible.

In the parking lot of the apartment building, however, there was a sudden dilemma: what to do with the veritable mountain of infant supplies they’d acquired. Clarke drew in a long, low breath. “I suppose you’re not going to let me help to get this done quicker….?” 

The omega turned to her mate, eyebrows lifted, but Lexa resolutely shook her head. She thrust a plastic bag containing a large stuffed manta ray and several pacifiers into Clarke’s hands, along with her keys. The alpha rolled up her sleeves, looking determinedly at the overstuffed trunk. “Get the door, please.”

It took some complex Tetris and a lot of nervous sweat, but somehow, staggering under the leaning tower, Lexa managed to set the boxes inside the door of their apartment, bumping the door closed with her ass. She sighed in relief, wiping her brow. “Clarke?” she called out hopefully, sniffing the air. A beguiling trail of omega scent told her that her mate was still heavily ‘in the mood’. “Love? Where are you?”

She nearly tripped over a box of diapers that had tumbled from the Leaning Tower of Huggies in their entryway, but hurriedly rubbed her ankle and moved on, following Clarke’s scent like a beacon. Clarke didn’t reply, but she didn’t need to. Lexa’s alpha senses told her that her mate was nearby, probably in the bedroom, reclining on the very bed where they’d made the pups. 

Her cock twitched eagerly in her pants, already half-formed, and she pulled the fabric away from her groin distractedly, nostrils flared and jaw beginning to slacken. She bulled her way through a few more stacks of boxes of Seventh Generation products and infant onesies, and whacked her shin against a mobile leaning half-finished from a hamper, but she didn’t pause. She was on a mission. 

Entering the bedroom confirmed her hopes. Clarke was indeed reclining on the bed, wearing only a smug smile and the thinnest scrap of lace in existence tucked between her spread knees. She’d placed the pillows in a heap behind her, and Lexa had a second to spare sympathy for her mate’s aching spine, but the position also had Clarke lying back, open for display. The sight made Lexa’s mouth water. 

“I thought I’d get started,” Clarke purred, shaking out her thick blonde mane and parting her thighs to show Lexa the damp spot staining the wine-dark material of her panties. Her fingers lay splayed over her belly, and Lexa’s eyes followed them over her glowing skin, down the curve until Clarke reached the edge of her panties, fingering the red lace.

“Fuck.” Lexa slumped in the doorway, teetering dangerously. Her vision had narrowed to the damp spot on Clarke’s underwear. “Please do.”

“Teasing me like that… in the store…” Clarke made a ‘tsk’ sound, but her voice was far too breathy for scolding. “You deserve a little tease yourself.” She gasped as she slipped her fingers into her panties. “Maybe… ah… more than a little.”

Lexa nearly popped the button from her jeans in her fumbling efforts to get them down and off. “Wait. No. No teasing.” She shot Clarke a desperate look as she pulled her arm through the sleeve of her shirt. “Babe? No teasing.”

“Yes teasing.” Clarke confirmed, and, mercilessly, pulled a wet finger from her panties to spin around one of her nipples. Almost casually, the omega lifted her breast and slid her tongue out, cleaning her arousal from the stiff pink peak.

Lexa let out a tortured moan. “Oh, come  _ on _ .”

“It was your choice to rub up on me in the store.” Clarke’s words may have been stern, but her voice was anything but: breathy and high, with definite notes of arousal that sang to Lexa’s intoxicated brain.

“You like it when I’m spontaneous.” Lexa clambered onto the bed and drew closer to her mate, although she knew better than to try and stop Clarke’s hand from delving between her thighs. Instead, she watched helplessly as Clarke made another soft moan, fingers slipping alongside her clit, which was puffy and clearly defined against the soaked fabric. 

“Sometimes. But that doesn’t change the fact that you need to be taught a lesson.”

***

Clarke tried to keep her breathing shallow, but her efforts were doomed as soon as Lexa joined her on the mattress. With the alpha lying so close, the scent of arousal was impossible to ignore. Heat flashed between Clarke’s legs, coating her fingers with a fresh pulse of wetness. She rubbed her clit faster, biting back noises of pleasure. As much as she wanted to tease, enjoying herself too much might prompt Lexa to take matters into her own hands.   
  
Lexa did, although not in the way Clarke anticipated. The alpha took her cock in her fist, stroking the heavy shaft to hardness. Not that it needed much help. Lexa’s length was already fully extended, and visibly swollen. Clear droplets clung to the flushed head, an offering that Clarke longed to taste.   
  
To suppress the craving, she tore her fingers away and slid them into her mouth, sucking them clean of her own juices. It wasn’t the taste she wanted, but it was enough to keep her occupied. Better still, Lexa’s wide green eyes turned a shade darker. The gesture had obviously affected her.   
  
“Let me taste you,” Lexa murmured, equal parts plea and demand.   
  
It was tempting. So, so tempting. Imagining Lexa’s clever tongue swirling over her clit caused Clarke’s hips to jerk against empty air. But that wouldn’t exactly be a punishment from Lexa’s point of view. In fact, letting Lexa go down on her would be more like a reward.   
  
“Later.” Clarke withdrew her fingers from her mouth, bringing them back between her legs. She slid them on either side of her clit’s shaft, pulling back the hood in order to flick the exposed tip. “If you’re good.”   
  
“Tell me what to do,” Lexa panted. She pumped her fist faster, and Clarke swallowed a whine as more droplets leaked from the alpha’s shiny cockhead.   
  
Clarke considered her options. She had planned to force Lexa to watch her masturbate until she came, or until her mate couldn’t stand it anymore — whichever came first. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure she had the patience to go through with that plan. She needed Lexa to do something to help, before she went insane.   
  
“Here.” She reached up with her free hand, curling her fingers around the back of Lexa’s neck. “Suck me.”   
  
Lexa’s brow furrowed, but she got the idea when Clarke drew her head down. She needed no further encouragement to latch onto Clarke’s left nipple. The firm seal of Lexa’s lips caused Clarke to yelp in surprise. Her mate was sucking hard, although maybe she should have expected the extra enthusiasm.   
  
What Clarke didn’t expect was for Lexa’s mouth to feel  _ so good.  _ She’d always loved the attention Lexa lavished on her breasts, but in addition to bestowing an extra two cup sizes, pregnancy had made them incredibly sensitive these past few weeks. She almost forgot how to breathe as Lexa’s tongue rolled over her nipple, scraping the sensitive bud.   
  
“Fuck,  _ more.”  _ Clarke didn’t have the heart to push Lexa away as the alpha rolled on top of her. The hot length of her mate’s cock pressed firmly into her rounded abdomen, but Clarke decided she liked it there. She loved feeling how hard Lexa was, all for her. Instead, she put the hand that wasn’t between her thighs to better use, holding Lexa tight to her breast.

Lexa growled, and the vibrations sent shudders along Clarke’s aching spine. Her breasts were on fire, leaking an embarrassing amount, and the delicious tension left her panting and sore. She arched off the mattress, offering Lexa more surface to grind against as she clutched her mate’s silky brown locks.

 

**

Lexa didn’t mind the pressure on the back of her head, nor the fingers digging into her scalp. Her world had narrowed to two sensations: the silky, semi-sweet milk welling from Clarke’s nipple, and the sensuous glide of her cock against the omega’s belly.

“Shit,” Clarke gasped, fisting Lexa’s hair, but the mild pain only thrilled her. She loved when Clarke lost composure, begging for depraved acts and saying the  _ nastiest _ ,  _ prettiest _ things. She caught and held Clarke’s eyes as she lifted the omega’s swollen breasts, squeezing them close together so she could swirl her tongue in languid figure-eights around both nipples at once. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Clarke choked, but Lexa hardly heard, busy as she was. She continued humping Clarke’s abdomen, smearing pre-come along the stretched, warm surface, moaning as she coaxed more milk from Clarke’s heavy breasts. The eroticism wasn’t lost on her: she’d filled her mate with her seed, and now the omega’s body had blossomed, ripe with the fruit of their pups, offering a taste of how she would feed their litter.

Lexa gave herself over to swirling, lust-crazed emotion. She dragged her cock feverishly against Clarke’s pregnant belly, determined to coat her mate in a layer of effluent excitement—a primitive marking gesture. “Mine,” she rumbled, low and possessive, unaware she was even speaking.

Clarke enthusiastically agreed, opening her legs wide, and the teasing game was abandoned. “Yours,  _ yours _ , all yours, god yes baby, I  _ need _ you inside. God damn it,  _ fuck _ me, Lexa!” She thrashed, seemingly unable to decide between pushing Lexa’s head down, and holding her close to keep the wonderful sensations going.

In the end, Clarke threw a minor tantrum. She kicked her legs and moaned in frustration, arching as much as she could. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but Lexa knew it’d be even better to feel her mate  _ inside _ . And besides, even in her hyperaroused state, she felt the deep-rooted instinct to tend her mate’s every need.

Lexa removed her mouth from a puckered nipple, weeping pearly-white droplets, and rolled the oversensitive nub between her fingers. Clarke whined, but Lexa refused to be distracted as she positioned her mate’s heels on her shoulders, sliding her cock through glistening folds in a wet, heady glide. 

Clarke ceased her discontented mewling, and began an insistent rocking motion, straining to be filled. Lexa moaned helplessly as she looked down, still caught in the primal loop of  _ my mate, my pups, fill, thrust, get deep.  _ For a moment, she lost herself to instinct, hips pumping in a selfish rhythm. The purpled head of her cock rammed Clarke’s twitching clit, (so sensitive lately that even the act of wearing panties could be a problem) and the omega screamed, coiling taut as a spring. 

“ _ Baby!  _ Fucking hell goddamn _... please!” _

Unabashed need laced the pregnant omega’s tone, and with her hormones reaching new peaks, Lexa knew Clarke was liable to snap at any moment from aroused to overly frustrated. She reached between their bodies—no easy task, with Clarke’s lower half distended as it was—and fisted her length, groaning as she lined it up with her mate’s entrance. The puffy, reddened outer lips blossomed wide, dripping in blatant invitation.

Lexa knew this was a byproduct of pregnancy, but the welcoming call of her mate’s dilated cunt was too heady, too enticing. She couldn’t help it. She loved how Clarke’s body had changed for their pups, loved how she could feel the primal purpose of her omega’s womb as she splayed her fingers across the drum-tight skin. She couldn’t imagine more beauty if she tried, and tears stung her eyes as she realized, once again, the gift Clarke had given both of them on the night she’d asked Lexa to sire her pup.

“I love you so damn much,” Lexa confessed, as she always did, when the broad circumference of her cockhead stretched Clarke’s welcoming muscles.

Clarke babbled nonsense in response, but the key phrases  _ yours, always, love,  _ and  _ mine _ were all Lexa needed to hear. She tilted Clarke’s hips, cupping her hands lovingly around the curve of her buttocks, and pushed forward into paradise.

“Ah,  _ God _ ,” Lexa choked, closing her eyes on a blissful intake of breath as silky-wet heat engulfed her length. “So good, baby. You always feel  _ so _ fucking good.” But while she was caught up in rapture, Clarke writhed in frustration. The omega’s slick walls quivered and clamped, trying with all her might to swallow Lexa’s shaft.

Clarke wasn’t interested in Lexa’s valiant efforts to offer a comfortable adjustment period. She drummed her heels on Lexa’s spine, rocking impatiently. “Damn it, Lexa,  _ fuck me!” _

Lexa smirked. The game had been flipped, as per usual, in her favor. And, as usual, she wasn’t adverse to taking full advantage. Inspiration burned, and her lids dropped suggestively over her eyes as she leaned forward, slowly sinking deeper.

“Don’t worry, baby. Gonna fill you up,” she cooed, taking lazy thrusts as her fingers found the slippery pebble of Clarke’s left nipple, making it rise further. She dropped her face close to Clarke’s, delivering her threat in a sly hiss: “I may have to milk your gorgeous tits while I do.”

 

***

Clarke’s head lolled back against the pillow, jaw hanging loose, eyes rolling back into her head. She couldn’t form a response. The only noise she was capable of making turned out to be a long, loud wail. Her face flushed, but she was too far gone to care. Things that would have embarrassed her with any other partner were painfully erotic in Lexa’s presence.   
  
Apparently, Lexa liked the reaction. Her cock pulsed within the sheath of Clarke’s pussy, and Clarke’s walls trembled with what might have been a weak orgasm. Lost as she was in a cloud of lust, it was difficult to tell. It didn’t matter, because Lexa took her panting whines as encouragement, and set about driving Clarke absolutely insane.   
  
Clarke choked on air as Lexa’s hot mouth sealed around her nipple, sucking the sensitive bud in a steady rhythm. The alpha’s teasing had already made her leak, a rather awkward occurrence that had only begun a week ago, but this time, Lexa took no care to be gentle. Her mate wasn’t just teasing, but drawing, and the release of pressure made Clarke see stars.   
  
“Yes,” she mumbled, her breaths speeding up as Lexa’s hips continued rutting into hers. “Yes, Lexa,  _ yesyesyes.” _   
  
Lexa growled, tugging Clarke’s nipple between her teeth, which produced an extra spurt. Clarke detached one of her hands from the alpha’s mussed hair and snatched one of her hands, guiding it to the other breast so it wouldn’t be neglected. Lexa kneaded away the ache inside with the perfect amount of gentle firmness, and Clarke quivered as warm streams ran down its curve.   
  
“Tastes good,” Lexa mumbled, detaching only long enough to mutter the words into Clarke’s sternum before kissing her way to the opposite side. She switched her hand and mouth while her hips picked up speed, angling against a spot on Clarke’s front wall that soon had her yelping her pleasure to the ceiling.   
  
‘Yes’ continued to be Clarke’s mantra as Lexa filled her over and over, hitting her deepest places. The placement of her heels on Lexa’s shoulders caused the tendons behind her knees to stretch and burn on either side of her swollen belly, but the pain was glorious. She didn’t care that Lexa had made a sandwich out of her. The position was absolutely perfect, and it allowed her alpha to claim her utterly.   
  
Under such delicious assault, Clarke couldn’t hold back for long. Her body trembled, and she realized she was about to come on Lexa’s cock — properly this time. Her mantra changed as one desire rose above all the others, consuming her every thought. “Fill me. Please, Lexa, fill me.”   
Lexa’s shaft throbbed within her, pounding with obvious fullness—and that raw sensation was more than enough. Although the alpha had come inside her countless times since the start of their relationship, Clarke couldn’t get enough. Merely remembering how it felt...imagining how Lexa’s hot seed would splash against her walls and flood her womb, sent her hurtling over the edge of ecstasy.   
  
Though Clarke had made all kinds of noises before, this time she came in total silence, unable to summon a single breath, although her mouth fell open on voiceless scream. Her limbs locked, and she scored her nails down Lexa’s back, surrendering to passion. The shockwaves of her orgasm coursed through her so fast and hard that they almost hurt, but she welcomed each one. They were made bearable by the fact that Lexa had stopped suckling her breasts and kissed up to one of her ears, whispering all kinds of forbidden things.   
  
“Such a warm pussy.  _ My _ pussy. So tight…” Lexa gave a few uneven thrusts for emphasis, and the change in rhythm sent Clarke reeling. “You’re milking my cock so hard… do you want my come? Is that it? Are you thirsty for more of my seed, even though you’re already heavy with my pups?”   
  
One of Lexa’s hands squeezed between their bodies, caressing Clarke’s belly in a gentle manner that belied the roughness of her strokes. “Once this litter arrives, I’ll give you another one. Just as soon as your body’s ready. Now that I know how beautiful you are when you’re pregnant, I want to keep you like this all the time.”   
  
Tears welled from Clarke’s eyes, making a mess of her blotchy face, but they were tears of happiness. She was a slave to the spell of words Lexa had cast on her, and she realized, in the midst of her strengthening peak, that she  _ did _ want Lexa to keep her pregnant, as often as possible. She felt so connected to her mate this way, feeling life stir in her belly, life that her beloved alpha had helped create.   
  
“Please,” she begged again, before all rational thought could slip away. Hopefully this time, her mate would oblige. “Fill me, please  _ fillmepleasefill—” _

A firm palm clamped over her mouth. The feel of Lexa’s blunt nails digging into the edge of Clarke’s lips was arousing, almost to the point of bringing her to a second peak. She gasped, exhaling a damp breath against her mate’s fingers, eyes widening in instinctive submission. Lexa’s dark gaze shone with approval. 

“Hush,” she rumbled, thrusting as she held Clarke’s mouth closed. “I’m not done yet. Hold still and let me finish, my little breeding bitch.”

Somewhere inside of Clarke—the proprietary, furious part—there was an outraged warcry, but that was soon smothered beneath a tidal wave of arousal. She’d analyze this indignity later. Right now, she felt too damn good to care, and she loved, loved,  _ loved _ when Lexa got rough with her.

Aggressive sex had been a favorite prior to pregnancy, but getting thrown on the bed had been a scarcity since the first ultrasound, and Lexa certainly had been careful the last few times; entirely too careful for Clarke’s liking. Now, with her knees near-kissing her collarbone, and Lexa plummeting to the limit on each thrust… Clarke was finally getting the fucking she’d craved for nearly three months.

She cried out into Lexa’s palm, and felt her mate respond, muttering beautiful obscenities as she raced toward climax, hips jackhammering away. 

“Gonna breed you… make you spread your pussy open so I can see my come, then fuck it back inside so you stay filled. Always pregnant for me. Mmmf. All mine. Mine. Fuck,  _ Clarke—“  _ Lexa gave a strangled grunt, and her next thrust was interrupted by a spasm.

Clarke came right along with her, explosively and without warning. Her climax had snuck up on her, but she wasn’t alone. Her pulsating inner walls gripped and massaged her mate’s cock, coaxing the release of the hot spurts she so longed for.

Lexa cried out, a garbled gasp that could have been Clarke’s name. She lurched forward, grinding her teeth against Clarke’s shoulder. The pain was brief, but incendiary, and Clarke finally gave voice to the scream building inside. Her alpha gave a few more jerks as she finished, but the deep imprint of her teeth gave way to a tender, nuzzling suckle at the mating mark that bound them.

Eventually, Clarke’s screams tapered off into sighs. Her thighs ached, but it was a pleasurable, tingling sensation, and she stretched her calves, pointing her toes at the ceiling over Lexa’s heaving, sweat-soaked back, revelling as she felt the alpha’s last spurts empty inside her. 

“I needed that,” she confessed, when her breathing returned to normal and Lexa’s hand fell away from her mouth. 

“See?” Lexa’s voice was hoarse, but she managed a triumphant smile. “I know what my baby needs.” She dropped her head into Clarke’s neck again, and laid a messy kiss on her collarbone. “Even if you punish me for it.”

“Quit acting martyred; you came like a fountain,” Clarke retorted, giving her mate’s shoulders a gentle shove. “Off. You’re crushing me.”

Lexa was up in an instant, withdrawing faster than Clarke liked, and her eyes flashed with alpha concern. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are the pups okay?” Her brow furrowed in guilt. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone that deep—“ 

“Lex.” Clarke interrupted, taking hold of her mate’s clenching fingers. “I’m fine. We’re fine.” She placed the alpha’s palm against her belly, where the warmth of her skin made the little lives inside respond with joyous movement. “Actually, it was nice to feel you let loose again.”  She quirked a playful brow. “Especially when it’s inside me.” 

Lexa’s shoulders slumped gratefully, and a hint of a victorious smile returned. “Just so long as I don’t hurt you, or the pups.” She dropped a kiss on the rounded curve of Clarke’s belly and nuzzled affectionately. Her eyes, however, flicked up at her mate’s, filled with mischief once more. “So you’re saying you  _ like _ being my breeding bitch?”

Clarke tapped her arm, more noise than force, but when Lexa’s brows shot up, she felt she’d made her point adequately enough. “Okay, so maybe it gets my engine running a  _ little _ ,” she conceded. “Or, put it this way. I just like being  _ yours _ .”

The kiss they shared was liquid sweet, and a tingling thrill leapt through Clarke’s lower extremities once more at the taste of her own milk lingering on her mate’s tongue. The moan that rolled out of her was almost involuntary, and heat swept over her limbs. “But,” she hastened to add, as she withdrew from the kiss, “if you  _ ever _ mention this to  _ any _ of our friends—“

“Life insurance policy. Quietly murdered. Benefits claimed.” Lexa nodded and solemnly crossed her heart. “I understand the risks, my love.” 

“See that you do.” Clarke put a hand to her lower back and winced; the motion of leaning into the kiss had triggered her spine, and, not for the first or last time, she cursed her ballooned state and its impact on her back pain. Not to mention her knees aching from being pressed to her shoulders, and her thighs nearly screaming…

_ Okay, so being pregnant all the time might not be as fun as it seems when she’s fucking me. _

“How about a nice hot bath?”

“Sure. I might need a little loosening up before I can leave bed, though.”

Lexa took the hint immediately and moved behind her. The alpha soothed her back with gentle, kneading strokes as she guided Clarke into a more comfortable sitting position.

“I can get the Epsom salts, or a lavender Lush bomb, if you want. You can sit and soak. I’ll even bring you dinner in there. Sound good?”

Clarke moaned happily and let her head loll back on Lexa’s shoulder. “You’re perfect.”

“Believe me, baby, you in a steamy bath with soap suds dripping all over you… that’s as perfect for me as it is for you.”

“Then you’d better order pizza and get that tub running.” Clarke landed a gentle bite on her mate’s neck by tilting her head back, and was gratified at the hiss she felt, rather than heard, in response. Heat thrummed away in her lower belly, and she knew the prospect of sex in their spacious bath was also on her mate’s mind, but there was a slow, unhurried quality to her arousal. 

She watched appreciatively as Lexa left the bed, stretching to give a bit of a show, and admired the shifting muscles under her mate’s golden-bronzed skin as the alpha tugged on her robe and disappeared behind the adjoining bathroom door.

Soon, the sound of her contented humming swallowed up by the rush of the water. Clarke could still  _ feel _ her, however, pulsing inside, and the warm, sticky mess dripping onto the sheets from between her legs was a gentle reminder.  _ I’m so lucky,  _ she thought, still half-dazed with love and lust.  _ A year ago I was alone in this apartment, miserable and going crazy with unrequited love, thinking I’d be alone forever and now…  _ She heaved a low, contented sigh.

“Sounds like you feel better already,” Lexa commented from the doorway. 

Clarke’s heart gave a leap at the sight of her, as if she hadn’t just seen her moments before. The alpha’s sweat-tangled hair fell over her shoulder, and her eyeliner was smeared, but her warm, lazy smile was the brightest and most beautiful thing Clarke had ever seen. “You could say that.”

“Want help off the bed?”

“No, I can do it.” Clarke huffed and rolled, but managed to get inelegantly to her feet. “Jeez, just barely though.”

Lexa’s brow crinkled in worry and she ushered Clarke into the bathroom, where steam roiled from the dripping faucet into a pool of warm water. “I set it to Daenerys-level heat, just like you like it. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get my phone and call Vittorio’s.” 

“Call Joey’s, I like their crust better,” Clarke countered, sighing gratefully as she sank into the steaming tub. “And babe?”

“Yes, dear?” Lexa poked her head back inside, ready for another order. 

“I love you.” 

“Oh.” Lexa’s smile spread and she clung to the door frame for a moment. Clarke was pleased to see she could still illicit such a reaction with three simple words, and her heart swelled. “Oh, baby. I love you, too. So much.”

Clarke beckoned, and Lexa nearly tripped back into the bathroom, eagerly landing the kiss. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted, Lex. And more,” she told Lexa, laying small kisses on her jawbone and the mark lower down. “I’m so lucky to be your mate, these pups are lucky to have you as their sire, and I thank my lucky stars every night that I got brave enough to ask you for all of this.”

“I do, too.” Lexa pulled her closer, heedless of the sloshing water, and heaved a sigh against the mark on her neck, nuzzling the puckered skin there with her lips. Clarke felt a tingling thrill, and she swallowed a tiny moan as Lexa continued. “Oh god, you have no idea, no idea of how happy I am to have you, to have this, us. I would do anything for you, and our pups. Anything at all.”

“That’s good.” Clarke withdrew. “Because I want Hawaiian style pizza. With anchovies too.” 

Lexa made a face. “Okay, no, I take that back. Your pregnancy hormones have you craving toxic waste.” 

“No-ope. You said it. You said ‘ _ anything _ at all’.”

“I don’t recall a signed notary statement legally binding me—“

“Lexa. Woods,” Clarke said in a sing-song voice. “I can make this easy, or I can make this  _ hard _ . Do you want to be inside me ever again?”

“That’s  _ unfair _ !” Lexa protested, but Clarke merrily shook her head until she sighed and got up from the tiled floor. “Okay. _Yes_ , dear.”

“That’s more like it.” Clarke settled regally back amongst the suds, grinning in smug victory. “And get ranch dressing, too.”

“Jesus.” Lexa shuddered. “Okay, fine, yes. But I’m getting a meatball sub and you aren’t allowed to adulterate any of it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Clarke called, but her mate was already headed for the phone, dutiful as ever. She watched appreciatively as Lexa bent over to search for her jeans, then rolled her head back on the edge of the tub pillow, feeling warm relaxation spread through her limbs. 

If this was what pregnancy did to her mate’s obedience to her desires, she reflected, perhaps the ordeal wasn’t so trying after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or Rae on Tumblr for more!


End file.
